Meri Kuri メリクリ
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: -Sequel to Opposite Attracts!- It’s finally the day! But, who knew Tsuna is so popular amongst his friends? Well, either way, the party is going to be a disaster! 1827 and others. Re-write of the sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Meri Kuri**  
メリクリ

Shiroi: Okay, so this is the sequel to 'Opposite Attracts' And **NO** it's **NOT** a song fic for now. **(Maybe it'll be in time)** But I **DO** know that BoA has a song named Meri Kuri, but I just used the name, since it means 'Merry Christmas'. You know, I've been thinking; can this be my contribution for Christmas?

Shana: Course not, right?

Shiroi: Maybe… XD

Summary: It's finally the day! But, who knew Tsuna is so popular amongst his friends? Well, either way, Mukuro is still trying to kill Hibari, Gokudera wishes to protect his Tenth and it goes on with a few more surprises! This party is going to be a disaster!

Pairings: 1827, one- sided 6927 and D27, 8059 and others.

Rating: T for now

Warnings/Spoilers: Cursing, (Especially Fuuta) OOC-ness, bloodshed, Reborn-creepiness… and err, things that should not be done in a party… And spoilers for everything in Canon and Opposite Attracts! I think that's all… NO WAIT, CROSSDRESSING! :D

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's © Amano Akira-sama XD, though I wish I did…, also Meri Kuri belongs to BoA.

Shiroi: Right, now READ ON! :D By the way, this is now a multi-chap story, the reason why I don't want you to listen to the song now is because it won't be fitting at all. It'll fit later, that's when I'll start to use the lyrics. :D

* * *

Chapter 1 – A party and a snowball fight.

-24 Dec; Sawada Household-

"Tsu-kun…" Tsuna stirred slightly in his sleep, but ignoring the voice that called out to him. The woman sighed, "Tsu-kun… Kyouya is here to fetch you… Wake up… Tsu-kun!" Tsuna stirred a little more, Kyouya? That sounds familiar.

"Tsunayoshi, if you don't wake up now I'll bite you to death." Hell he sure _did_ understand that, so his eyes shot open to look into grey orbs, it was Hibari, though for once, he wasn't wearing his Discipline Committee uniform.

"Ahh… Err…" Tsuna rubbed his eyes, "hiiii! Hibari-san?!" Tsuna blushed, and remembered something, "Why is Hibari-san here?" Tsuna gasped as Reborn appeared beside him suddenly, "he's here to fetch you, Tsuna." The Sun Arcobaleno glared at him.

"Huh… oh, right I almost forgot! Hibari-san, wait a little while please!" Tsuna exclaimed and dashed into the bathroom.

Reborn smirked, Hibari smiled and Nana grinned, looking pleased.

"Well Kyouya… While Tsu-kun is getting ready, would you like some green tea?"

--

"Aww, now Tsu-kun, don't you look cute?" Sawada Nana teased as she stood; Tsuna blushed, "but kaa-san! This is a girl's skirt for god's sake!" Nana tilted her head and looked at the white and black checkered skirt that her son was wearing. "Is there a problem, Tsu-kun? I think you look cute! Don't you say so, Kyouya?" she turned towards Hibari, who was sipping tea with Reborn. He turned to look at Tsuna, then smirked, before placing his cup down with grace and strode towards Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, just wear it, you'll look cute either way, but I think you look cuter now." The shorter blushed, "mou Hibari-sa – hiii!" he gasped as Kyouya kissed him lightly on the lips, when the older backed away, Tsuna shot him a confused look.

"I thought I told you to call me Kyouya, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed, "but Hib – Kyouya…" the name sounded weird coming out from his mouth, but somehow it felt right.

"Hn, that's better." The brunet blushed and heard his mother coo. "Aww, isn't that cute, Reborn-kun?" the only female smiled and turned towards the baby hitman. Reborn turned towards Tsuna and Hibari and nodded.

"Right, you guys should get going, the others are already there and we wouldn't want Kyoko getting worried and angry after all, right?" Reborn smiled creepily, it was a smile that always gave Tsuna creeps, even though he was 16 and in his third and senior year of Junior High now. Smiling forcefully, he nodded, "right, let's go, Kyouya…" he tugged on the older boy's shirt and waved goodbye to his home tutor."

"Ittekimasu, kaa-san." Tsuna smiled and Nana grinned, "Nee Kyouya, you're free to keep Tsu-kun for the whole night if you want."

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted, face going beet red, but she only laughed it off and Hibari replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Nana-san (1)."

"Kyouya!" Tsuna (if possible) blushed some more.

"Let's go, Tsunayoshi." And with that, Hibari led Tsuna away, and Tsuna paused slightly when he saw Hibari's motorcycle. "Ano Kyouya… We're taking your motorcycle?" the head prefect nodded and Tsuna shifted slightly, noticing this, Hibari frowned, "Tsunayoshi, if you're not comfortable with it, we can walk." Tsuna shook his head, "it's alright, but…" with that, his stomach growled loudly. "I haven't really eaten anything since kaa-san was rushing to get me out of the house for the party."

"We can grab something on the way; anyway, having you starving is not a good thing…" Hibari said casually, and Tsuna blushed.

"Okay then, let's go!"

--

"Ouch, my head…" Gokudera Hayato muttered as he sat up on his bed, come to think of it, why was he on the bed anyway? The last thing he remembered was…

AH!

His jyuudaime getting molested by that bastard!

"Hayato, are you alright?" he stiffened at his sister's voice, and turned to look at her, thank god Bianchi was wearing goggles, "a… aneki…"

The woman sighed, "Hayato, it's time for the party; I'm here to get you." Gokudera twitched, "what happened after I went out?" Bianchi blinked, "ahh, Reborn said that Tsuna and Hibari are a couple –"

" – I don't allow it!" Gokudera screamed, "What does Jyuudaime see in him?!" Bianchi sighed, "Hayato… Hibari wouldn't hurt Tsuna…" the silver-haired boy glared, "but…"

"Ara, Goku-chan, you're awake!" Shiroi declared cheerfully as she opened the door and skipped in. Gokudera glared at her, "you're starting to sound like the Longchamp guy." Her mouth twitched, "hey! I'm NOTHING like that weird guy…" she looked as if she wanted to scold some more, but sighed, "why don't you give Kyou-chan a chance? Please?" Gokudera frowned, "Yama-chan says that he thinks that Kyou-chan and Tsu-chan make a good pair." Gokudera blushed, "Yama – I mean, the baseball freak?!"

"Yes… Yamamoto is always right, ne Goku-chan?" Gokudera glared some more, then sighed, "fine, but if that bastard hurts Jyuudaime, he's going to see the destruction power of my Sistema C.A.I." Shiroi closed her eyes, then snapped them open and grinned, "Okay!"

It freaked Gokudera out.

--

"Err, Kyouya… This is Yamamoto's house…" Tsuna muttered, looking at the sushi house, his stomach now quiet. Hibari nodded, "Apparently Sasagawa Kyoko sent out that invitation, but it is hosted at Yamamoto Takeshi's house." Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "why Yamamoto?" the head prefect shrugged, "it's much more spacious, and I really have no idea why I am even here." Tsuna giggled, "right, Kyouya hates crowds, right?" he nodded grimly.

"Jyuudaime!" a familiar voice shouted in a distance and Tsuna jumped, "Gokudera-kun!" he turned to look at his Storm Guardian, beside him was Shiroi, skipping and humming a tune happily. When she saw Tsuna, she immediately glomped him, "Tsu-chan! !#$5^" she muttered rubbish that Tsuna couldn't really make out, but he did hear the last part. " - and is that a _skirt_?"

Tsuna blushed and Gokudera gasped, "Jyuudaime, why are you wearing a skirt?! Is that bastard making you wear it?!" the Decimo shook his head, "no Gokudera-kun… it was my mum…" he blushed even harder as Shiroi squealed. Gokudera rubbed his head, "well… if okaa-sama says so…" the only girl in the group grinned, "well, let's go in, shall we?" she cheered and dashed inside. Tsuna nodded timidly and followed her, leaving the Storm and Cloud Guardian, who were glaring at each other, mind you, outside.

"I don't get what Jyuudaime sees in you," Gokudera spat, glaring at the tonfa-wielder but Hibari showed no reaction.

"Tsunayoshi can date whoever he wants, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari replied, before entering the premises as well, leaving the silver-haired Italian frowning and glaring outside.

--

"Mukuro-san, are you sure you're going to do this-pyon?" Ken asked, growling at Chikusa, "I mean, the ugly duckling isn't that much of a problem, is he-pyon?" Mukuro hummed cheerfully, though his tone showed his displeasure. "Kufufu, Hibari Kyouya already got Sawada Tsunayoshi." Chikusa sighed, and pushed up his spectacles, "now that's a problem."

In their mind world, Chrome was glaring as much as she could at her Mukuro-sama, and Akai, who was spying on them, muttered darkly, "stupid nappo."

Obviously Mukuro heard that, as he threw his trident to the side, almost hitting Akai, the red haired shouted, "hey, what's up with you, pineapple?!" Ken almost laughed, but Chikusa covered his mouth in time and the male illusionist glared at the girl.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Mukuro asked sweetly, and Akai snorted, "why, to check if you're going, if you are, make it quick!" Mukuro frowned but turned back to Chrome nonetheless, that made Ken mad.

"Why are you back, woman, where is Mukuro-san-pyon?" he demanded and Chrome flinched, "Mukuro-sama wish to replenish his energy to fight Hibari-san to get boss," she frowned at the end of the sentence. Akai groaned, "argh… Speaking of that…" all three pairs of eyes turned to her, "Reborn said something about testing Tsuna and Hibari's love or whatsoever… It's going to be messy at the party." She frowned as a 'kufufu' filled the air.

Ken smirked, "well Mukuro-san, let's go-pyon!" Akai grimaced, "he's not even here!"

"But he can hear me-pyon!"

"… Why am I here with these idiots?"

"Who are you calling idiot-pyon?!"

"Ken, you just said that you're an idiot."

"Shut up, Kaki-pii-pyon"

--

"Tsuna!" Dino greeted, grinning at his younger brother and Tsuna smiled, ignoring the fact that his brother was wearing a skirt, "Dino-san." The other nodded, then pulled Tsuna close, "hey, I heard that you and Kyouya have something going on huh?" Tsuna blushed and asked, "Dino-san, who told you that?!" though the answer should be obvious, Dino answered anyway, "Reborn." Tsuna sighed and groaned, "Should have known."

"Bucking Horse," Dino jumped at his ex-student's voice, sweat dropped and turned to look at the skylark, who had his grey coat and white scarf hanging on the hanger. The blond waved nervously, "um, hi Kyouya!" the latter didn't seem too happy when his hissed out, "get away from Tsunayoshi, or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna blushed, "Kyouya!" Dino was saved from biting to death when Haru dashed over to Tsuna and shouted, "Tsuna-san is it true that you're dating Hibari-san?!" the brunet nodded numbly and Haru started crying. Kyoko came out of the kitchen smiling with Hana shaking her head, the short haired girl knelt before Haru and smiled, "maa Haru-chan, I think they look cute together! And Tsuna-kun, is that a skirt?!" she asked, blinking. Tsuna blushed.

Haru didn't seem too happy, "but Haru wish to be Tsuna-san's wife!" Tsuna stopped blushing and blinked, smiling slightly, he answered "I appreciate it, Haru, but I really really love Kyouya." The brown hair girl sobbed again, "Sin… Since when did it start?" Tsuna smiled, "when we were in the future, perhaps even earlier than that."

"Hahiiiii!" Haru exclaimed louder and Gokudera flinched, "oi idiot woman, can you please shut up and stop bothering jyuudaime?!" Haru glared at Gokudera, "hahi? Haru is not an idiot woman, Gokudera-san! It's Gokudera-san who's stupid…"

"Who are you calling stupid, you idiot woman?!"

Tsuna drowned out the rest of their conversation when Kyouya stroked his hair, but he did note the way Kyoko and Shiroi were staring at them though.

"Kufufu… Seems like Tsunayoshi broke a girl's heart…" a very familiar voice rang out and Shiroi and Kyouya immediately glared around, "Mukuro." They hissed in unison.

"Sis!" Akai walked in, and Mukuro followed suit, Hibari's eyebrow twitched, and Mukuro glared at him when he saw the skylark close to Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari Kyouya." The illusionist stared at the older, Hibari smirked, "Rokudo Mukuro."

"What are you doing so near to my Tsunayoshi?"

"Your Tsunayoshi? He is mine and no one else!"

"How about we have a competition then?" a chibi voice called out and they both turned to look at the source of the voice, Tsuna and Dino sweat dropped, "Reborn." They muttered. True enough, Reborn was standing there, with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What competition, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked, his smirk never leaving his face, Reborn's smirk grew, "a snowball fight."

"Hiii! Another?! The last time we had that, all of us had to be sent to the hospital!" Tsuna exclaimed. That last time was not a good experience at all, they got crushed by Enzo, Tsuna got blown up by I-Pin and Reborn totally kicked their asses. Good thing there wasn't Hibari or Mukuro that time though, then again, if it wasn't for Hibari at that time, I-Pin wouldn't have exploded.

"Yes, but since now you guys have boxes, you're allowed to use them, also, any of your attacks." Tsuna frowned, feeling Nuts shake on his hips, "Reborn!! We can't do that, it'll destroy Yamamoto's house!" Yamamoto smiled, "nah it's alright Tsuna, plus, Giannini built a barrier, it won't affect anyone." Reborn smirked. Shiroi sighed and began explaining the rules.

"Alright, only people who can fight may enter this battle," she shot a look at Haru, who was still sobbing, "you are allowed to use your box weapons…" she looked thoughtful, "and the winner may ask anything of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Of course, if he wins, he can decide anything for himself."

"Also, once you fall, you're out of the game!" Reborn added in, smirking.

Tsuna twitched, "…" he said nothing.

Hibari smirked.

Mukuro did the same.

Ryohei frowned and looked thoughtful.

Lambo did nothing.

Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera looked determined.

Dino smirked.

Kyoko frowned at look at Lambo, "ne Shiroi, does Lambo-kun have to participate?" before Shiroi could reply, Reborn sent a kick to Lambo and glared at him, "he has no need to participate, Kyoko, take him away and let him eat grapes." Lambo glared at Reborn, before making a face, "Lambo-san never wanted to participate in anything anyway, Lambo-san want to eat!"

"Good, then go and eat, you stupid cow!" Gokudera frowned, annoyed, here he was, trying to think up of a strategy to free his Jyuudaime from the bastard and the pineapple, and the stupid cow was disturbing him. Lambo frowned, "Well, see ya Ahodera (2)." He then strode off with I-Pin chasing after him. The Storm guardian twitched, his hands reaching for his dynamites.

"Well," Shiroi stated cheerfully, "let's start!" Hibari stopped her, "will you be fighting?" he glared, she shook her head, "no thanks…" the cloud guardian scowled, "is that so…" Shiroi smirked, "Well, you may kill Mukuro first, and then let's see if you can kill me."

"Tche, fine."

"Umm… About the fight, can I at least change first?!" Shiroi blinked at Tsuna's distressed voice, and realized he was still wearing the skirt. "Okay… Erm…" she looked at the blonde girl comforting Haru, "Kyoko, do you have pants that fit Tsu-chan?" Kyoko nodded and motioned for Tsuna to follow her.

After Tsuna was done changing, they walked out into the courtyard of Yamamoto's house when the Rain Guardian scratched his head, "it seems larger then it's supposed to be…"

"That's because I have modified it, don't worry, I'll modify it back!" the Vongola's mechanic smiled, and Yamamoto grinned back, "sure!"

Reborn smiled, "Well, Tsuna, we can start!" he pointed the Leon gun at the boy and shot out the bullet, a while later, Tsuna's eyes turned orange with the sky flame burning on his forehead.

"Let's start." Tsuna declared, and his guardians all got to their position.

"Now, the Vongola snow ball battle 2009 is starting!" Fuuta announced cheerfully, and Tsuna looked slightly surprised, since when was he there?! "It's a fight for Tsuna-nii! We have judge Reborn and Shiroi-san! " They smirked.

"Okay! Let's start!" he waved a flag and Reborn shot a blank bullet out of his gun.

Hibari and Mukuro charged each other, Yamamoto, Dino and Ryohei were fighting, Shiroi, Romario, Reborn and Kyoko were watching and Gokudera immediately went over to his Tenth, "Jyuudaime!" Tsuna turned, "Gokudera-kun." (A/N: I never really noticed how Dying Will Mode Tsuna said his guardian's names…)

Gokudera frowned, "Jyuudaime, what do we do now?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "don't you want to win?" he asked his Storm Guardian and Gokudera shook his head, "whatever Jyuudaime wants, I'll do it!" Tsuna nodded, before he could reply, his intuition warned him that there's something charging towards him, he grabbed his Mist Guardian's trident immediately.

"Oya, you've gotten stronger, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna visibly frowned, "Mukuro." Gokudera jumped to Tsuna's defense immediately. "Bastard, what are you doing?!" The male illusionist smirked, "kufufu, what does it look like, Gokudera?" Tsuna glared at his Mist Guardian, and increased the soft flames in his hands, gathering them at a point and melting Mukuro's trident. The purple haired frowned and finally revealed what was in his hands.

A snowball, Tsuna frowned then remembered that this was a snowball fight; he immediately dodged when Mukuro threw the white stuff at him.

Gokudera glared at the illusionist and wondered what the Cloud Guardian was doing, to his surprise, Hibari was making snowballs, with Hibird at his side. How he managed to get rid of Mukuro, the silver haired Italian had no idea. He stared hard at the white snow under his feet, and then looked at his skull box weapon, he got an idea.

Mukuro is dead meat!

The Italian criminal is pissed as he shot another snowball at the Vongola Decimo; Tsuna was dodging every single one of his attacks, even melting them with his flames sometimes! Gritting his teeth and reaching for his trident (which, mysteriously regained it's form), he began to form illusions with his Mist Ring again.

"Mukuro-san has made more illusions again! What will Tsuna-nii do?!" Fuuta gasped, looking at his Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna jerked slightly when the lotus flowers attacked him, opened his own Vongola Box, summoning Nuts. (A/N: OMFG Nuts is SOOO CUTE!!)

"Gao!" the lion cub came out and glared at its master's mist guardian, Mukuro chuckled, "is that your Box Weapon, Tsuna – " he stopped when some snow hit him, _hard_. Grimacing, he glared into the direction only to find Gokudera holding up his box weapon, grinning.

"Hayato-nii managed to get a hit and Mukuro-san using his box weapon!" Fuuta was currently jumping up and down in excitement of the battle.

"I did it, Tenth!" Tsuna nodded and Mukuro glared some more, but he did manage to dodge the attack that came from Hibari Kyouya.

He swore he heard the prefect curse.

--

"Shigure Souen Ryu Offensive Form 8, Shino Tsuku Ame" (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm really really messed up with his Shigure Souen Ryu.) Yamamoto declared, unleashing his attack on Dino and Ryohei, covering them with snow. "Sorry, Sasagawa-senpai, Dino-san too." Gokudera needed my help to do this." The Cavallone sky holder climbed up from the midst on snow and rubbed his head, followed by Ryohei, whose eyes were burning. The Rain Guardian took a step back, "uh oh…"

"Extreme!! Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei charged at Yamamoto, who began running away.

A while later, an explosion happened.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted, attempted to go to her brother, but Shiroi held her back, Reborn whispered into Fuuta's ears.

"Ryohei-nii and Takeshi-nii: Out of game due to injuries." Fuuta said through the speaker after receiving what Reborn said to him, and that made Gokudera shocked, Tsuna and Hibari surprised, Mukuro smirked.

"Well, seems like there are two lesser pests to take care of then." He said and Tsuna glared at him, Hibari scowled, and released his hedgehog, who began charging towards Dino, the blonde sweat dropped, "oi wait, Kyouya!" he gasped as Enzo dropped out of his pocket, falling into the snow, becoming a giant.

Gokudera gasped, Kyouya and Mukuro frowned while Tsuna stared at it.

"Why is the spirit of the mountain here?!" Gokudera gasped and began chanting and praying, if Tsuna wasn't in Dying Will Mode, he would have sweat dropped, but since he was in it, he just stared at his Storm Guardian, expressionless.

"Dino-nii's pet, Enzo has begun its rampage! What will Dino-nii do?"

"Oi oi… Enzo…" Dino gaped, his pet turning big shouldn't be a big surprise for him but it never fail to shock him everytime.

"Dino-san watch out!" he turned to see Kyoko warning him, then realized that the turtle was falling down on him. "Oi wait, Enzo!" Tsuna opened his eyes wider in surprise, Gokudera gasped, Mukuro and Hibari continued to glare at each other, not caring about what happened to the Cavallone Tenth's boss.

The Vongola Tenth winced when he saw Enzo squish his brother, he turned to look at his Home Tutor, who sighed and muttered something to Fuuta, and the boy announced, "Dino-nii: Out of Game due to MIA." He then watched the giant turtle trying to get up, it was lucky that Enzo had fell on his back, or else it would be great trouble for the other four. Not like Tsuna would have problems trying to get rid of it.

The Vongola Tenth nodded to Nuts, whose eyes gleamed in happiness, then turned into a ball of Sky fire and shot towards Enzo (3), successfully turning it back to its original form, revealing an unconscious Dino with mini Enzos flying around his head.

"Guh…" he said stupidly, and then fainted.

Hibari smirked, "Wao, so the giant turtle I saw that time is Bucking Horse's pet? Hm, it's special alright."

"Of course, it is made from Leon!" Shiroi shouted, and Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Well, back to the game, only Tsuna-nii, Mukuro-san and Kyouya-nii remain (4)! Who will win? I hope it's Tsuna-nii though…"

"Kufufu, I got it, so this is what the Arcobaleno meant by testing Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi's love" Mukuro chuckled, Tsuna looked a little miffed due to the fact that he is in Dying Will Mode, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, if I win Hibari Kyouya, then I can ask you to date me, right?" Hibari's grey irises narrowed and Tsuna frowned, before he can reply, Hibari's hedgehog charged towards Mukuro.

"Kyouya-nii and Mukuro-san had begun to fight for Tsuna-nii! …" he gasped as his microphone was snatched away from him.

"KYAAAA~" they winced at Shiroi's squeal, "Isn't it cute?!"

Mukuro and Hibari glared at her, both pair of eyes said one thing:

"_When I win that guy and get Tsunayoshi, I swear I'll kill her."_

--

Kyoko sighed as she closed the door, she knew her onii-chan was alright, and she came back. She turned to look at Haru crying.

"Haru-chan…" she whispered worriedly, she knew Haru liked Tsuna and the fact that Tsuna liked boys was just hard to accept… But hey, she accepted it, didn't she? Plus they really did look cute together!

"Kyoko," Hana walked in with a tray, and Kyoko peered curiously at the things on it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Milk tea with honey, she looks like she could use it." Hana nodded to Haru, who was still sobbing. Kyoko nodded and took a cup and placed it in front of Haru. The brunette looked up, and sobbed "Kyoko-chan…" the blonde smiled, "drink it, it'll make you feel better."

Haru took the cup and nodded, "thank you." She took a sip and smiled. Kyoko grinned, "Okay then! Even though it's not Haru appreciation day tomorrow, but after this party, let's go and eat cake shall we? You can forget about Tsuna for now!" Haru nodded and smiled, "can I try out the new chocolate tiramisu? It looks nice!" Hana nodded and joined in the discussion as well, "I think the Strawberry cheese ice cream is nice…"

Let's just say… Haru was distracted for a little while.

(つづく - To Be Continued…)

--

Omake:

"Ne Kyoko, I was thinking…" Hana spoke, and Kyoko raised an eyebrow "hm?"

"What exactly happened to you guys when you disappeared? I mean, suddenly No-Good-Tsuna 's crush on you was gone and all of them seemed stronger…" the black-haired girl looked thoughtful.

Haru and Kyoko exchanged glances, but Kyoko answered, "it's a secret, Hana! You'll find out in 10 years time!"

"Why 10 years, oi Kyoko, Haru!?" the two giggled and turned to look at the more matured one, "let's go bake cakes, I'm sure the boys will be hungry when they return!"

"…" Hana was speechless, since when did Kyoko become an expert at avoiding her questions?!

* * *

1. How does Kyouya call Tsuna's mum?! Wait… They haven't even met!

2. Ahodera – Lambo is mixing 'Aho' lit. stupid; idiot with Gokudera's 'Dera', so Ahodera.

3. Not sure if Nuts can do that, but mine can! :D

4. How does Fuuta call Kyouya again?!

Shiroi: OKAY! I've given up!! I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter story since it's becoming too long… Also I tried MY VERY BEST at the battle scene, but I really sucked at it… -sobs-

Shana: People, she's not even half way there with this whole chapter… We still have lots of things coming up after the party. Oh god…

Shiroi: So I think, maybe this will be my Christmas gift after all! (I AIM TO FINISH ON 25 OF DECEMBER! XD) since it's multi-chapter now!! Also, even though I try my best to update, I'm having exams soon and I need to revise (It lasts from next week till the week after… T_T) By the way, I'm starting my 'LIFE' fic (see my profile) soon, it's gonna be long~ Not sure when it'll be up though…

Shana: Good thing is that she gets 6 days of holiday after that! So she can write! :D And her school ends on 30th of October! So it won't be until next year will she need to study again!

Shiroi: YAY! –cheers- Okay then, see ya guys! R&R please! :D Last thing, Love Chronicles will be updated after my damn exams, I don't have much time nowadays to really write. Also my work for Sakura Rock and Kiss The Rain are up, visit my DeviantART profile (on bio) for the link. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Meri Kuri**  
メリクリ

Shiroi: Okay then, I'm back!

Shana: -snorts- by the way, those who were wondering what happened to Gokudera last chapter, you'll see it in this chapter ;D

Shiroi: Sorry this took so long, I had HOMEWORK! (And I still haven't finish my Chinese compo, argh.) Who the hell gives homework during HOLIDAYS?!

Summary: It's finally the day! But, who knew Tsuna is so popular amongst his friends? Well, either way, Mukuro is still trying to kill Hibari, Gokudera wishes to protect his Tenth and it goes on with a few more surprises! This party is going to be a disaster!

Pairings: 1827, one- sided 6927 and D27, 8059 and others.

**Rating: M for lime, -smirk- finally some action! **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Sexual/Adult Situations, Yaoi (which means BOY ON BOY), Shounen-ai (Don't like then LEAVE! THIS IS MY LAST WARNING!!)**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's © Amano Akira-sama XD, though I wish I did…, also Meri Kuri belongs to BoA.

Shiroi: Okie dokie, let's start, shall we? See you below!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The end of the fight and Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Now Mukuro-san and Kyouya-nii's fight has gotten interesting, neither of them wants to give up, so who will win?! I should do a ranking shouldn't I?!" Fuuta asked and Shiroi managed to stop him before he went into 'ranking mode'.

"Fuuta-chan, just do the announcing alright?" The boy pouted but nodded and he looked around frantically.

"Where's Hayato-nii?!" Shiroi blinked, "uhh… Haven't seen him… Wasn't he praying to Enzo just now?!" Reborn smirked. "Well," he started, "let's continue watching the game shall we?" Shiroi narrowed her eyes in suspicion but followed nonetheless.

Meanwhile with Hibari, Mukuro and Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo was shifting his gaze to his Mist Guardian, then to his Cloud Guardian, then to his Mist Guardian, then to –

… Okay you get the picture… Hibari and Mukuro were glaring at each other; Hibari's hedgehog was buried into the snow. It finally got free, letting out a 'kyuu' as it did so, showing relief that it got out of the cold, white solid.

"Kyuu!" It screamed and immediately darted back to Hibari's side, facing the mist owl with a scowl of its own. The Cloud Guardian nodded, "Roll, Cambio Forma. (1)" The purple and silver hedgehog nodded and transformed into the pair of handcuffs. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Kufufu, and that is your Vongola Box, Hibari Kyouya-kun~? It's a disappointment really, I fail to see what you can do with a pair of handcuffs other than to play bondage with your opponent, but I think you might like Tsunayoshi -kun right?"

If Tsuna could, he would have gone red right there and then, but he just glared and Hibari did the same. Shiroi flinched.

"Damn it, if only he knew what and how much damage that pair of handcuffs can cause…" she sighed and Reborn elbowed her.

"Hm, better than your Cambio Forma, which are lenses! They don't even have any other uses other than to see through illusions! And you should know how much I hate them so I don't use them." Hibari spat out and Mukuro smirked, "Oya? Who said I need my Cambio Forma to defeat you?" The Cloud Guardian growled, holding up his handcuffs.

"Then let's find out shall we?"

--

Gokudera Hayato sighed as he fiddled with his Sistema C.A.I, still trying to search for a way to defeat both Hibari and Mukuro at one go. After the sprit of the mountain has calmed down, he had immediately bolted away to form a plan to rescue his Jyuudaime. Gahh! If Takeshi was here, he might still be able to accidentally just give Gokudera a way to 'rescue' Jyuudaime from them.

But alas, Takeshi wasn't, so Hayato was left to think of a way himself.

He glared at the Mist and the Cloud who were fighting, and Jyuudaime who was contemplating on the situation, fuck, at this point of time Jyuudaime's Right-Hand Man should be with him, not sulking because he don't have an idea of how to rescue his Jyuudaime! He groaned and looked at Uri, whom he had let out earlier after Dino got squashed. The orange (or red?) and white neko gave a mew and continued licking its paws.

'_Not like Uri's gonna be of any help, think Hayato, you're a genius and Jyuudaime's counting on you. THINK!!'_

Suddenly a light bulb lit up above his head, causing the Storm Guardian to smirk. Lighting up his Sun flames and feeding it to Uri, he grinned.

'_Just wait for me Jyuudaime, I'll rescue you!'_

--

To say Tsuna was pissed was an understatement. His eyes flickered to each and every single one of the injured. In the list were Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, Dino, Ryohei and Yamamoto (only slight injuries though). Then his eyes went to Reborn, who personally healed each and every of their injury. (Though Ryohei healed himself with Sun flames)

In the end, it was as if there were no injuries on them at all. The Decimo sighed. Gokudera had decided that just by knocking Hibari and Mukuro out would be good.

Well the Storm Guardian obviously did not count on the fact that he himself will be caught in the explosion.

So, Tsuna had looked on desperately as the Cloud, Storm and Mist flames exploded, Nuts by then had turned into the Primo's cape to shield him from the impact.

Once the flames cleared, Mukuro was back to Chrome, who was sleeping soundly in the snow. Gokudera had Uri on top of his face. The cat was scratching to get itself off its unconscious master. The only one who was actually conscious was Hibari, even though he was injured, he had still death glared at Gokudera, then Mukuro.

Well, needless to say, the winner of the fight was Tsuna.

And that still wasn't the worst. After he came back from the battlefield, he was forced into the checkered skirt _again_!

The young boy was cut off from his memory when his Right-Hand man came forward and knelt down. Gokudera spoke hurriedly, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Jyuudaime, I shouldn't be – " Tsuna smiled, "It's okay Gokudera-kun, just please make sure you don't do something like that ever again, alright? I know you dislike Mukuro and Kyouya, but please don't do this…" he trailed off and Gokudera nodded.

"Yes Jyuudaime."

It was during then Shiroi skipped in happily. She grinned when she saw Tsuna.

"Okay Tsu-kun! You won the Snowball fight! So please say out one thing you demand." She beamed happily at him and all the Guardians tensed, wondering what their Boss wanted.

"I want no fighting during this party." Tsuna frowned and Reborn smirked, "Gee, Tsuna, you're still that predictable." He turned to Mukuro and Hibari, "well, you guys heard Tsuna. No fighting during this party or…"

"Or I'll personally castrate them." Shiroi finished, cutting off what Reborn wanted to say, the Sun Arcobaleno had an annoyed face on, before nodding. "That works too."

The Guardians flinched, since they are all men (Even though Mukuro possesses a girl's body) and Shiroi smirked.

"Well," the girl started and every pair of eyes turned to her, "now that Tsuna has made his demand, let's move on shall we?" she grinned and the 'players' mentally groaned. That grin could NOT be good.

"So…" she drawled the world out, "who wants to guess what we're playing next?"

Silence.

"Heyy!" she whined, and Reborn shot her a look, "fine, actually it's Seven Minutes in Heaven." Shiroi grinned and now some of them looked interested. People like Hibari, Mukuro, Dino, Gokudera and Yamamoto, that is.

The older of the sibling, Akai, held out a box with sticks or the same colour poking out of it, "you'll draw your lots from here," before getting cut off, "the two who get the red ends go in, and well, you guys know the rest." Shiroi finished off with a leering grin at Tsuna, who visibly paled, but sighed nonetheless. He stepped out to take a stick and paled again at the sight of red.

Then everyone else drew their lot, Tsuna sighed in relief that it was Kyouya who got the second red one, but 'hii-ed' in realization that he will be going in with Kyouya. He then looked at Shiroi, who seemed to be on cloud nine.

The said girl smirked, this was definitely going to be great.

--

Hibari looked at the stick that he had drawn, to the blushing Tsuna, to the fuming Mukuro and Gokudera, and lastly, to the drooling yaoi fangirl. He's gaze turned back to Tsunayoshi, who had Reborn on his shoulders. The prefect watched the Arcobaleno whisper something to the Decimo, and Tsuna's blush deepened. The cursed baby smirked before hopping off his student.

The Cloud Guardian swore that Reborn was smirking at _him_.

--

Tsuna shifted as he stared at the door to his doom, okay so maybe not his doom considering it was Kyouya who was going in with him. He looked at Shiroi, who was having big glimmering eyes that screamed 'Yaoi fangirl' and mysteriously, Akai had disappeared.

"Tsu-chan, Kyou-chan, please go in!" Shiroi beamed and Hibari glared at her.

The Decimo became even more nervous when the door closed and Shiroi's giggles could no longer be heard, the closet was _soundproof_. The Decimo did not want to know how they did it, but since it was Reborn and Shiroi, the answer should be obvious anyway.

"Kyouya… What do we do now?" he whispered, but damn the closet was small, he was leaning on Hibari for goodness' sake! And yeah, his cloud guardian did smell good, like cinnamon. He blushed at this and shifted slightly to get more space.

On the other hand, Hibari was not doing any better either. The friction of having Tsunayoshi against him was delicious and well, he wasn't really known for holding back from what he wants, but this was the 'innocent' Tsunayoshi after all. He barely heard the younger whispering. "I don't know, the rules of this game is to 'kiss and make out' after all." By then he saw Tsuna's blush as the boy panicked, "Kyou – Kyouya!" The shorter attempted to move and that really was his limit.

Growling he pulled the younger up and slammed his lips to Tsuna's, the boy let out a surprised gasp and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into the Decimo's mouth. Tsuna moaned when their tongues touched and arched against the older. The Cloud Guardian hissed, pulling away before deciding that his uke needed more ravishing and slammed his lips to Tsuna's once again, one of his hands reached into the boy's shirt while the other hand stabilized Tsuna.

Tsuna 'meeped' as he felt Kyouya's cold hand slipping into his shirt, but the sound was immediately taken away by the older. To be truthful, he was shocked when Kyouya suddenly kissed him, but now it didn't really matter. All it matter was the heat, the friction, and Kyouya. The sound of a zip made him return to reality and turn his attention to his jacket being undone by the dark-haired prefect. He could hear the other's ragged breathing as he dropped the clothing.

"Tsunayoshi…" the older murmured into his ear before moving down, Tsuna shivered at the feeling and moaned when he felt Kyouya nibble at his pulse point and began grinding against his hip, pushing him against the other wall.

"Unh, Ky – Kyouya…" he panted, the other grunted in response and began lifting up the _goddamn_ skirt his mum made him wear. Finally removing away from the hickey he left on Tsuna's pale neck. He reached into the skirt and gently pulled down the boy's orange boxers.

The younger felt his blush go further down his neck as his boxers were removed, freeing his erection. It was then Tsuna remembered, they _only _had 7 minutes after all. (Even though Shiroi _might_ expand the time, she does not want a protective Storm Guardian and a jealous Mist Guardian after her.)

His thoughts became a mess when Kyouya moved his mouth over the tip and began to suck softly on it. The younger boy let out a loud, throaty moan and automatically fisted his hand in his lover's raven black hair. "Ky – Kyouya." He panted as the older moved lower, attempting to take in as much as he could.

Kyouya hummed when Tsuna called out his name, and his lover gave a pleasured scream at the sensation. He smirked (well, or attempted to smirk as much as he could). The younger had obviously liked that, and another slight squeeze of his member was all it took for Tsuna to cum, screaming his lover's name in ecstasy.

Smiling to himself as he swallowed as much of the milky white liquid as he could, he slowly redressed the exhausted Vongola Decimo. (I mean, hey, Tsuna is a very innocent and pure virgin alright? His' stamina is not that great yet…) He smiled at the boy and pecked his lips. Tsuna gave him a small tired smile in response.

Of course, it was then the pounding on the door came, no voice could be heard, since the walls and doors were soundproof. But both Tsuna and Hibari guessed that it was Gokudera. Seriously, who else?

A click of the lock, and the door flung open. Revealing Gokudera right in front the door swearing (bingo), Mukuro sulking slightly (Mukuro: I did NOT sulk!), Dino blinking, Reborn with gleaming eyes and Shiroi holding red coloured tissue papers to her nose, looking dazed. Oh wait, they were originally white.

"Uhh…" The girl shook her head to get rid of her dizziness from lack of blood and threw the bloodied tissue into the bin. "So how was it?" she asked, grinning. Tsuna, who had been sleepy, immediately straightened, blushed and answered with an 'it was okay…' The girl pouted and demanded more before Hibari cut in.

"Really, with your nosebleed, Gokudera Hayato's swearing, Rokudo Mukuro's sulking (Mukuro: I am NOT sulking!!), and the baby's weird looks. You really expect me to believe that you weren't either listening or watching or both?" At his accusation, Shiroi sighed and mumbled something while Tsuna blushed even redder.

"Well!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, "since Tsu-chan is so exhausted already", she winked at the boy, "shall we not include him and Kyouya for the next round?"At this, Dino and Mukuro looked as if they want to kill something, preferably the person who suggested that, but looking at the state his prey (or kouhai in Dino's terms) was in, they nodded.

Shiroi's grin widened.

--

Gokudera twitched uncomfortably as he stared at the stick he was holding, a red one. He then moved his gaze to the person holding the other stick. Baseball-freak.

He gulped, thank god the Tenth was resting. But he did not like Reborn-san and Shiroi's smirk. Nope, he didn't like it one bit.

It spelt trouble.

--

Tsuna sighed in contentment as he curled up on the couch, Hibari's fingers running over his messy hair. Seriously, he was tired. Well, tired because he had never experience that kind of things before. He blushed at this and snuggled up against his lover.

In a distance, Kyoko blinked and grinned, holding up her camera, she made sure to check that the flash was off before taking a picture of the two. She smiled and nodded to herself. Right, Shiroi would love this.

"Chotto Kyoko!" Hana shouted, and the blonde was jolted out of her yaoi day dream, "coming Hana-chan!"

'Tsuna-kun should be with Hibari-san,' she thought, 'as long as Hibari-san doesn't mistreat Tsuna-kun and keep him happy. I'm happy.'

A loud scream made her blink. It sounded like Gokudera…

Tsuna stretched slightly, careful to not hit the napping Kyouya. How the hell did he fall asleep before Tsuna, the boy had no idea, oh well. He decided to not think too much and continue to rest.

That is, before Gokudera's scream pierced the whole house.

"Hiii!" Tsuna shouted, bolting up, "Gokudera-kun?!" he made a move to get off, but was caught by Kyouya, who opened one eye in irritation.

"Kyouya?"

"Ignore it, the girl probably unplugged her earphone from the speaker, that's all." Tsuna blinked, even more confused. Hibari sighed, "Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are probably in the closet now, with the girl listening to what they are saying and doing." Tsuna blushed at the sudden information and lay down again.

Gokudera-kun should be fine with Yamamoto anyway.

--

Shiroi gulped, she had no doubt that the whole house, perhaps even the whole neighborhood had heard that. Quickly before Gokudera and Yamamoto could make any other noises, she plugged in the earphone again and laughed nervously at the people in the room.

"So… No one tell Gokudera alright?" they all nodded in unison, including the girls who had came up, asking what was going on.

But really, she was distracted enough by Gokudera and Yamamoto's performance to remember Tsunayoshi and Hibari downstairs.

(つづく – To be continued.)

--

Omake:

Gokudera flushed, glaring at Yamamoto, who was grinning like he'd gotten some. But in reality, he did get some.

He had excused himself downstairs to see his Jyuudaime, leaving Yamamoto there grinning and Shiroi (once again,) nose bleeding.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up, "ah, Gokudera-kun! Had fun with Yamamoto?"

Gokudera blushed, "Err…"

"You were screaming." Was Tsuna's statement and Gokudera gave him a horrified look. How did his Jyuudaime knew?

"Erm, I guess Shiroi-san accidentally plugged out her headphones from the speakers for a moment and… well…"

"We could hear you, Gokudera Hayato." Was Hibari's smart continuation, Tsuna nodded, embarrassed.

There was silence, until a shriek came from upstairs.

"AH! I FORGOT TO TELL TSUNA AND HIBARI!"

Gokudera blinked at the meaning of the words, processed it slowly, then swore darkly.

* * *

Shiroi: This was short… T_T -Chuckles nervously- Oh well, I'm going to be bombed by Haya-chan now. –sigh- I didn't make it for the Christmas Deadline after all. T_T

Also, please check out my KHR fanfiction archive on my LJ, regarding the TYL!Verse. (In which the fic 'LIFE' is placed in.) Tell me what you think of the idea, but there is a problem. TYL!Verse won't be posted on FF(dot)net due to the amount of angst, blood, sex and well… (Though I might be convinced other wise. -smirk-) So yeah… I do accept anon reviews on LJ though (; So review there to tell me your thoughts! _Remember to put your FF id (if you don't have a LJ acc.) there so that I can reply. If not, I don't think I'm gonna reply at all._

Shana: Oh, one more chapter and this story is done! XD.

Shiroi: -nods- There will be a lemon chapter after Chapter 3, but it'll be on LJ. And another lemon for 27 B'Day fic will be up on there… soon.

Also regarding the 1827 lime in this chapter, it is short because it's only 7 minutes, take that in mind. -.- (And I'm such a noob X_X.) There was supposed to be a 8059 one too, but I cut and deleted it. Cause it was an annoyance to write. –sigh- So this chapter was shorter than the previous one.

Also I'm starting a Detective Conan fic soon(KaiShin anyone? :D), so updates might be… even slower? Perhaps faster because of all the free time during class, I don't know!

To Victoria: What do you want for your 10027 story? Tell me the setting so I can write it already!

To everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (: R&R~ (And it's not a Merry Christmas for me, stupid composition.)


End file.
